Thinking of you
by potterdramionehead
Summary: My first one shot! Of course Dramione with a slight touch of Romione :) Warning: Sad and cheesy!


_AN: So this is my first one shot ever! I own nothing blah blah blah all rights go to queen rowling ;) Oh and pardon me, english is not my first language so there might be grammar mistakes! xx_

_Comparisons are easily done_  
_Once you've had a taste of perfection_  
_Like an apple hanging from a tree_  
_I pick the ripest one_  
_I still got the seed_

Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met.

She could still feel his touches, feel his fingers tingling on her skin,

still hear his bittersweet whispers in her ear.

She remembered the way he always made her laugh,

even when she didn't want to.

The way his eyes lit up,whenever she flashed him one of her smiles

You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know

How could she move on?

How can you forget a person, that gave you so much to remember?

Memories that always made her smile and cry at the same time

She could remember the night he kissed her in the pouring rain

She could remember their first date when he kissed her on her porch

It was magical.

That would be the best word to describe their relationship

_'Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you, thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one who was_  
_Spending the night_  
_Oh, I wish that I_  
_Was looking into your eyes_

She tried, she is still trying to move on

But it doesn't feel right, it never feels right

The feeling of guilt overwhelmed her but at the same time she couldn't care less.

No one could replace _him_

You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter _  
_Like a hard candy with a surprise center _  
_How do I get better once I've had the best? _  
_You said there's tons of fish in the waters _  
_So the waters I will test

She was still in denial over his absence

but denial is like time

you try to run away from it and in the end

it _always _catches up with you

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth_  
_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

Was she a bad person?

Every single time she looked in those eyes she saw _his_ eyes

Not blue eyes but _stormgray _eyes

It made her feel safe

Made her feel like she was home again

_'Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you, thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one who was_  
_Spending the night_  
_Oh, I wish that I_  
_Was looking into you're_

She cringed, thinking back to their last fight

the fight before everything fell apart

they screamed at each other in agony

glass shattered or was it hearts?

She would never forget the way he looked at her

ashamed of what she had become

hurt so deeply that she knew she could never be forgiven

_...The best, and yes I do regret_  
_How I could let myself let you go_  
_Now, now the lessons learned_  
_I touched and I was burned_  
_Oh, I think you should know_

She could see it with her eyes like it was happening in this very moment

She could see herself crying and begging for forgiveness

he didn't show her any mercy

and she deserved none

_'Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you, thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one who was_  
_Spending the night_  
_Oh, I wish that I_  
_Was looking into your eyes_

Oh how she wished for things to be different

what would have happened if he hadn't drunken so much that night because of her?

If he hadn't got in his car that night?

She would never know because she couldn't take back the words she never said

_Your eyes, looking into your eyes_  
_Looking into your eyes_  
_Oh, won't you walk through and_  
_Bust down the door and take me away_  
_No more mistakes_  
_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

She would always remember him.

How caring, warm, understanding and good he was.

How sexy, cunning and deliciously forbidden he was

How loving, loyal and honest he was.

His sense of humor.

No, Hermione Granger would never stop loving Draco Malfoy.

**„_Time goes by, life goes on, and all I can think of is why you're gone."_**


End file.
